ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Tony's Escape
Successfully entered Tony's cell, Ratchet and the group looked around for him, only for them to be spotted by Tony first. Tony: Let me guess, more prisoners? Kiva: Well, no. We came to see you. Tony: Me? Kiva: Yeah. Tony: You three.. Who are you? Kiva: I'm Kiva. Tony: So, a mouse, a cat and a robot decided to met up. Great.. Kiva: Actually, Ratchet is a Lombax. Tony: So that makes you the leader, Kiva? Kiva: What? No way. I'm planning to let Ratchet be the leader. Ratchet: What?? I hardly know this place. Kiva: Oh..right. Tony: Then you three shouldn't be here. It's too dangerous. Kiva: Sorry, Mr. Stark, but I'm not leaving. It's not your decision. Tony: Couldn't say the same to your friend. - Kiva looked confused and turns around, only to find Ratchet, thinking on his own. Kiva: Ratchet? Are you okay? Ratchet: No. I can't help him. It's meddling. Kiva: Whoa, hang on, Ratchet. I'm aware of the rule, but Tachyon has made his purpose clear. He will attack my home planet unless we stop him. Ratchet: You mean 'you'? Clank: Ratchet, Tachyon broke the rule first, not us. Earth is Kiva's home planet and he could easily claim it, not even the military won't stand a chance. Teaming up with other creatures is part of our test of honesty towards her. Humans wouldn't be a difference. - Kiva sees Clank's point as Tony finishes his project and looks at them. Kiva: The truth is...I can't take on Tachyon alone. That's why I bring you two here. I know you barely know this world, so..if you want, once this is over, I can give you the grand tour. - Ratchet smiled. Ratchet: I liked that. Kiva: Then it's settled. Clank: So, Ratchet should talk to Stark now. Kiva: That's great! - The trio returned to Tony Stark. Tony: So.. You're Kiva.. What's their names again? Kiva: Ratchet and Clank. Tony: So, which one is Clank? Clank: I am. Tony: And this "Lombax" is Ratchet.. I thought I saw a missile launched into New York City and a strange yellow guy disarmed the bomb while riding it. Was that you? Ratchet: Yeah. It was launched from Antarctica. Clank and I have to disarm it before the city blows up. What we picked up, from the crash site, is a dark fragment. Tony: Interesting.. And you want me to look into it? Ratchet: Well, first things first. How do we get out of here? - Tony showed the trio his top-secret project: a suit made from savage parts, molded iron parts from the missiles and an iron mask for protection. Kiva: Whoa... Ratchet: That is impressive. Clank: It looks like it is equipped with a flame-thrower. Kiva: Looks like two of them. - The terrorists started to question what Tony Stark is doing and are their way to the cell block. Clank: We need a quick hit and run plan and fast. Ratchet: Any ideas? Kiva: Wait.. Is that a bomb at the door? Clank: Yes, it has a motion sensor as well. It's a matter of time before the timer goes off. Kiva: Yikes! - The group take cover as the bomb goes off and Tony's cellmate distracts the guards. Tony: Guys! A little help! Clank: We have to help Tony! Kiva: Agreed. Ratchet, check the parts. I'll help Tony. - The trio helped Tony break free inside the suit. Tony: I suggest you three stay behind me. Kiva: What are we, cowards? Clank: Technically, no. Ratchet: Kiva, we need some kind of protection plan while Tony gets out. Clank: You're still believe Kiva's the leader of this group? Ratchet: We'll worry about that later. Kiva: Y--yeah. Think you can be the front cover? Ratchet: You take the back. Kiva: Okay! - Ratchet and Clank covered Tony's escape while Kiva protects them from the remaining Nobodies. As soon as they get close, they spotted Tony's cellmate: Yisen, who is dying by bullet wounds. Tony: Yisen! Ratchet: Tony, there's no time! Kiva: Ratchet, wait. This is important. - Tony tried to take Yisen to his family, but Yisen's family is already dead and has passed away shortly after. Because of this, Ratchet quietly clinched with rage, determined to help Kiva and protect the planet. Clank: Ratchet, are you alright? Kiva: ..Ratchet? Ratchet: Who hired them? Kiva: Stane.. - Ratchet continues to get angry as the darkness almost consume him, leaving Clank worried. Kiva: Ratchet, calm down.. Don't let the darkness consume your heart. Ratchet: Is this all a game to you? People are dying! - Little did Ratchet knows, a Samurai Nodody appeared behind him. With no choice, thanks to Kiva's powers, Kiva destroyed the Nobody and surprised Ratchet, who has snapped out of the dark trance. Ratchet: Whoa! What was that? Clank: Another Nobody. We're not safe here. - Now feeling bad, Ratchet drops his wrench and sits next to Yisen's corpse. Kiva: Category:Scenes